Scorpius
by magicsuperhero
Summary: Scorpius and Albus meet on the train much like Harry and Ron did all those years ago. But when Scorpius has a Potter as a best friend and gets sorted into Gryffindor, life is bound to get complicated!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story affiliated with the books!**

_**AN:** Hi everyone! This is the first Harry Potter story for me! I really like the idea of Scorpius and Albus, and what their time at Hogwarts would be like. So I wrote this story with the idea that maybe they could become friends like Harry and Ron were. But how would that happen if they were sorted into separate houses? Probably not._

_So read and enjoy as the first Malfoy goes to Gryffindor!_

* * *

**Chapter One- On the Train**

It was his time now. He had been waiting the best part of 11 years, and now, finally he was about to board the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet steam engine was gleaming in the morning light; a pillar of steam billowing straight into the air. Scorpius watched the white clouds swirl in the wind, finding much more peace in the dissipating patterns than the current chaos surrounding him. Students and parents were streaming onto platform 9 ¾, trying to manage trunks, yelling to friends and organising carriages.

Scorpius, being used to a quiet and stately home, found the bustling platform quite intimidating. A sense he was not usually accustomed with. Looking up to his father, he saw an expression flash across his face usually reserved for house-elf rights preachers and any surviving member of the Weasley family, a trait he had inherited from his grandfather, Lucius. He had never been given details about his fathers' hatred of such things, and he knew better than to ask.

"Don't worry", Draco muttered, noticing his sons' nerves, "It will be better once you have your place."

Scorpius had heard tales of the great hall, with the four long tables representing the houses. He knew his father had had a place where he ate at the Slytherin table every night, and a favourite armchair in the dungeon common room. These places meant security, they meant home. He knew his father meant to comfort him, but the worry that he would fail to find a place that was right for him was hard to ignore.

Glancing up at the clock Scorpius saw it was 10:55am.

"Nearly time to go hun, better get on board."

Scorpius looked at his mother and noticed that her eyes had started to tear. Realising that he only had a mere seconds before she started gushing about being safe and how much she will much she will miss him, he gathered up his bags and moved towards the train He found an empty compartment and placed his trunk in the luggage rack. With the whistle blowing he had just enough time to stick his head out the door and wave to his parents before the train started pulling away from the platform.

He watched from the window as Kings Cross Station faded into the distance. His father's blonde hair was shining in the sun, making him stand out among the disappearing crowd. With a sigh, and a feeling that goodbye was over too quickly, he made his way back to the compartment.

Sliding the door open, he saw another boy was now sitting inside. He looked to be about the same age, with jet black hair that stuck up at the back.

"Oh hi," the boy looked up, "Do you mind if I sit here too?"

"Sure." Scorpius shrugged his reply.

Scorpius offered the boy a weak smile and sat opposite, looking out the window at the passing countryside.

They had been sitting in silence for a long time, with the lunch trolley been and gone, and a prefect recently knocking on their door, instructing them to change into their robes as they would be arriving soon.

"Are you nervous?" asked the boy, looking at the floor while he spoke.

Scorpius considered for a moment. "I'm nervous I'll be put into the wrong house."

The boy looked up, his eyes brightening, "Me too, I'd feel awful if I got into the wrong one."

"Yeah," Scorpius sighed, "My family have all been placed in the same house, for generations. All the greatest wizard are from there, I feel like if I didn't make it I would just…"

"Feel like a failure?" the boy offered.

"Exactly" replied Scorpius.

"Yeah, me too. I told my dad that I was worried, and he said it didn't matter."

"It sort of does though, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I'm Albus by the way."

"Really? As in Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, my parents used to know him, and I guess they wanted to honour his memory or something."

"Oh. That's kinda cool I guess. My parents knew him too, but my name is Scorpius."

The boys smiled at each other, taking their seats for the remainder of the journey. Scorpius couldn't help but hope that this boy, Albus, could be his friend. His mind wondered to them, sitting together in the Slytherin common room, watching the giant squid through the windows, (from what his father had told him, it sounded pretty cool), and playing Quidditch together on the field. It seemed like the perfect outcome. Being placed into Slytherin, the greatest house in Hogwarts, the house which produced Merlin himself, and which had housed his family for generations.

Scorpius started to get a pull in his stomach, anxiety and excitement, all twisted into one. There was something about this boy that reassured him. To have a companion before even arriving at school seemed to be a good start. As if he was on the right track to finding his proper place at Hogwarts.

He remembered his father swelling with pride as he told the story of the sorting hat barely touching his hair before shouting out Slytherin's name. Apparently there were even a few rumours around the school that Draco himself was Slytherin's heir. Surely, the son of such a Slytherin would be no question to the sorting hat. With this thought in mind, Scorpius enjoyed the remainder of the trip, his anxiety being replaced by complete confidence.

* * *

_AN: Pretty please review and let me know what you all thought so far, and stay tuned for the sorting ceremony next chapter!_

_\- Magicsuperhero_

A


End file.
